In the petroleum industry, a service company can monitor corrosion process and/or progress of downhole drilling pipe casing hotspots (areas likely to develop casing damage due to thermal and related effects on a casing) and develop log and casing repair schedules accordingly. In some cases, the service company can use electromagnetic (EM) corrosion logging tools to collect raw EM corrosion data associated with casing hotspots to monitor the corrosion process and to provide an assessment of the integrity of multiple casings. However, EM tools only provide circumferential average readings of metal thickness loss across multiple strings rather than directional ones. Consequently, wells with casing failures show average metal loss values less than 100% unless the failure occurs around the 360° circumference. In other words, 50% average metal loss could mean a failure if one part of the casing is completely gone and the other is intact. This wide range of possibilities and uncertainty has made it extremely challenging to both interpret and analyze EM corrosion logging data.